


hot time on the cold town

by ohmyloki



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Batman References, Christmas Fluff, Community: daredevilbingo, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: Foggy mostly forgets it happened at all except for how he’s reminded of it at least twice a day.





	hot time on the cold town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).



> I have no idea how this fits into canon timeline.... let's say it's in some vague place before Nelson v. Murdock can even happen but it's also somehow Christmastime. 
> 
> Three quick things!
> 
>   1. Hey, hi, hello I am new to this particular fandom and ship.
>   2. Wow! It's been a hot minute since I posted any fic. This is definitely a little rusty and a lot cheesy.
>   3. This also fills my 'spill the beans' square on my DD bingo card!
> 


Foggy loves Christmas in New York City. The garland-wrapped light poles, the giant tree down at Rockefeller… hell, he’s even been known to go ice skating a time or two. His favorite part, though, is the snow. Not the thick wet kind that melts into slush immediately and turns the world into a soggy, dirty mess, and definitely not the fine powdery stuff that you can’t even turn into a snowball. No, what he loves are the giant, plump snowflakes that float gently down from the sky. The kind of snow that turns the world into a peaceful snow globe, gently shook but finally settling back into place.

Sometimes it’s just so picturesque he feels like he’s walking around on a movie set.

Of course.. Christmas in New York City is still Christmas in _New York City_.

* * *

“Look, man, no one will get hurt if you just give me your wallet.”

“You’ll understand why it’s hard to believe you when you’re pointing a very large knife at me--where did you even _get_ that thing?”

Foggy has been mugged a few times before but it’s usually accompanied by a switchblade or a hand in a pocket pretending to be a weapon, but this--the blade on this thing has to be at least ten inches.

“Walmart,” the guy says, shrugging.

“Right, of course,” Foggy says.

“Just give me your wallet and you can get on with your night.” He shakes the knife at Foggy.

Foggy isn’t exactly unafraid, because that is indeed a very real and very large knife being held not even three feet from his stomach, but he is exhausted and maybe a little bit tipsy. It’s a combination that doesn’t often work out in his favor. So, it’s probably for the best that right when Foggy opens his mouth to say something that could very well get him stabbed, a dark shadow drops quietly down behind the mugger.

Foggy has enough time to think, ‘Holy shit!’ before the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen is doing some very athletic things that Foggy can't quite follow and definitely wouldn't be able to replicate himself. It’s almost as terrifying as being mugged.

Before he can even blink, his would-be mugger is unconscious on the ground and the large knife has been tossed--with frightening force and accuracy--into the dumpster at the end of the alley.

“Uh,” Foggy says intelligently. It’s times like these that make him grateful Columbia can’t repossess his law degree.

The man turns his head, giving Foggy a glimpse of a stubble covered chin over his black-clad shoulder.

“Are you alright?” He asks after a pause, sounding much more hesitant than Foggy was expecting.

“Holy shit,” Foggy replies.

The man turns around, frowning a little, almost like he’s worried.

Foggy is fighting a lot of conflicting emotions. He is definitely a little terrified because this guy just subdued a man wielding a ten inch blade with hardly any effort, but Foggy also has to admit that, yeah, Karen was right.

“That was so badass,” Foggy says. It might have come out a little breathless.

The man’s lips twitch, like he’s trying not to smile.

‘Holy shit, he’s hot,’ Foggy thinks. It’s a stray thought that flashes to the forefront of his mind and manages to stick like gum to a shoe. He can only see the bottom half of his face, but Foggy knows that this man is really, really good-looking underneath that mask. Foggy’s heart, which was already beating wildly out of his chest, kicks it up a notch.

The man in black tilts his head. The snow is still coming down, soft clumps of white on black fabric stretched across muscular shoulders. Foggy watches a snowflake land and melt on the pale skin next to his collar. It’s a little distracting. Foggy desperately hopes that his sudden attraction to the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen is just a weirdly misplaced reaction to the panic and adrenaline currently flooding his system.

“Are you alright?” He asks Foggy again.

“Yeah... yeah, I’m okay, he didn’t--he didn’t get a chance to do anything before you dropped in and did your crazy ninja thing.” Foggy looks him over, speculatively. “Are _you_ okay? I mean, I know you took him down pretty fast, but that was a.. very large knife.”

“I’m fine,” he says.

Foggy might have believed him, if he didn’t pause first and then not-so-subtly hide an arm behind his back.

“Nuh uh, let me see,” Foggy says, holding out his hand and taking a step forward. It’s not like he would really know what to do, with no medical knowledge to speak of, but for some reason he still feels compelled to check.

The man tenses and Foggy takes another step forward. Apparently he's going to try to force medical attention onto the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, but something crunches weirdly underneath his foot and he stops to look down.

“Is that mistletoe?” He asks, confused.

The man in the mask hums in interest. When Foggy looks back, he realizes they are standing much, much closer than he had previously thought. Foggy tries to pretend like his first instinct isn’t to look at his lips.

“Uh, yeah, that’s weird,” Foggy says. He casts around wildly for a way out of the awkward tableau he’s set for himself.

“Hey, did you know that mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it?”

Foggy gets a low, quiet chuckle, and a quick barely-there grin in response before the man closes what little distance is left between them.

“A kiss,” the Devil says as he trails his fingers on Foggy’s cheek, “can be even deadlier if you mean it.”

And, well, Foggy’s not exactly proud of the noise he makes when their lips connect, but he chalks it up to surprise. It’s closed-mouth, a brush of stubble against clean-shaven skin, their lips barely connecting.

It’s really not even particularly good... but it seems to serve its purpose in distracting Foggy because the man in black pulls away suddenly and is vaulting himself up the nearby fire escape before Foggy can even finish saying, “What the fuck?”

* * *

Foggy keeps the incident to himself. He can’t explain why, but the idea of him and Karen swapping stories about the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen makes him itchy and telling Matt… Well, Matt would do nothing but worry and radiate emotions at him for the rest of the week. It’s best to avoid that type of thing for both of their sanity.

It’s easy enough to keep busy when they’ve got a couple of actual clients and, after a couple of weeks, Foggy pretty much forgets it happened at all. Except for when he hears someone mention the Devil of Hell’s kitchen on the news. Or at the store. Or in the office.

Foggy mostly forgets it happened at all except for how he’s reminded of it at least twice a day.

* * *

A month after his near-mugging, an invitation shows up in the office mail. They’re not exactly sure what it’s for but it looks fancy and the host was a law school buddy of theirs and now she’s rich and not a complete asshat… so maybe she has other rich, non-asshat friends. It definitely won’t be their typical scene, but they all jump at the chance to rub elbows and hand out a few business cards to some potential clients that might actually pay them with real money.

Foggy watches Matt and Karen laugh as they do a little spin out on the dance floor. They clean up nice, he thinks. To be fair, Karen always look good, but he and Matt actually brought out their ‘A’ game this time around, tuxes and all. Matt even shaved. Kind of. His 5 o’clock shadow has been reduced to a 2 o’clock shade, at most.

The song ends and Karen leads Matt back to the table where Foggy is giving his lips a rest; there’s only so much ass-kissing one can do in one night before a man goes crazy.

“Look at you two,” Foggy says grinning. Their cheeks are flushed and he can tell they’ve definitely been into the free champagne. It’s adorable.

Karen sticks out her tongue and Matt just keeps smiling like the dork that he is.

“Watch after him, Foggy,” Karen says. “I need to go freshen up and I don’t like the looks of those vultures over by the bar.”

Foggy stands up and Karen very carefully shifts Matt’s hand from her arm to his. Judging by the way she’s laughing to herself, it’s entirely possible she’s had more than champagne.

The transfer complete, she grins brightly and pats Foggy’s cheek.

“Thanks a bunch, Foggy bear!” She says and is gone in a twirl of hair and silk.

“You don’t get to call me that!” Foggy shouts after her.

Matt laughs and Foggy looks back to him.

“How are those dancing shoes treating you, Murdock?”

“Haven’t tripped yet, Nelson,” Matt says a little smug.

“Well, let’s see what I can do to ruin that perfect score.”

Foggy walks him back towards the middle of the room and they settle into a sway that does not at all match the music currently playing.

“Vultures, huh?” Foggy asks.

Matt nods.

“Apparently they’re staring at me like they want to suck my soul out of my--”

“Woah, hey!” Foggy yelps, seeing the scandalized look on the face of the older couple next to them.

Matt laughs again and Foggy steers them away. He glances at the bar over Matt’s shoulder and... Oh. Yeah. They definitely have that look about them. He feels like he’s getting a little crispy from the heated stares they’re directing at Matt.

“I take it you’re not interested in any soul-sucking tonight, then?”

“Nah,” Matt says, still smiling. “I’m happy where I’m at. With you.”

Foggy smiles back, chest going warm.

“Same here, buddy. Now hold on, I’m going to dip you.”

Matt makes a surprised sound and grabs at Foggy’s shoulder. The maneuver is almost a success until Foggy has to bring them both back up. It’s possible he overestimated his strength. There’s a brief struggle but he manages, with a little assistance, to recover and get them both vertical.

It’s mildly embarrassing, but the wild-eyed look on Matt’s face is something he’s going to cherish forever. He lets out a giggle, which makes Matt laugh, which starts a feedback loop until they’re both just standing still on the dance floor trying to stop laughing long enough to breathe.

Matt’s laughing so hard he has to actually wipe tears from his cheeks and they’re definitely getting weird looks now, but Foggy couldn’t care less. It seems like it’s been forever since the three of them have had a simple, fun night.

Foggy does his best to resume their dancing as one song fades into another, both of them fighting fits of giggles. He can see Karen across the room, her game-face on, clearly hustling for the firm. Foggy can’t keep the grin off his face.

“Hey, Fog,” Matt says, getting Foggy’s attention back.

Matt’s face is turned up and Foggy instinctively looks and spots the mistletoe directly above them.

“Oh. Mistletoe,” Foggy says, a little dumbly.

Matt hums. His fingers tighten around Foggy’s.

“Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it,” he says.

“A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it,” Foggy replies, without thinking.

The earth keeps spinning like normal for a full two seconds before it comes to a screeching halt in Foggy’s head. It would be dumb to say that Matt’s voice sounded familiar to him, as they have been best friends for going on a decade, but nevertheless… Matt’s voice sounds weirdly familiar.

Foggy stops moving. Matt’s hands clench, gripping him like he’s afraid Foggy is going to run, but Foggy is too busy having a moment to go anywhere.

That moment consists of basically one giant ‘holy shit’ comprised of other, smaller ‘holy shit’s.

Matt’s sudden onslaught of injuries and out of character clumsiness these past few months. Matt never answering Foggy’s calls at night. And Foggy can’t ignore his near instant attraction to the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. It isn’t instant if that tiny flame of desire has been inside him for the past ten years.

“Foggy,” Matt whispers, pulling him back into motion before people can start staring again.

“Oh my god,” Foggy says.

“Holy shit,” Foggy adds.

Matt’s face is a stone, but Foggy can feel the nervous energy radiating off of him.

Matt is the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. His _best friend_ is the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. How is he supposed to react to that?

“Okay,” Foggy says. “Alright. I don’t-- _what the fuck_?!”

Matt’s lips twitch into a frown, the facade breaking. Foggy can see him trying to build it back up, trying to put some distance between them and he has a frightening moment of clarity that how he reacts right now, in this moment, could determine the course of their friendship. Foggy takes a deep breath. In and out.

“Okay,” Foggy says again. “Okay--this is. So this is a thing that actually happened. And it’s a thing that’s going to be discussed in the future. With a much longer, much louder conversation in private. But… okay.”

“Okay?” Matt repeats, in disbelief.

“Yeah. Okay. You are my best friend and I love you and that’s never going to change. This is--we’ll figure out what it all means later, but I am not drunk enough and we are not alone enough for it right now. But, you’re stuck with me, okay? No matter what. Nelson and Murdock, avocados at law.”

Matt’s disbelief shifts into wonder.

“Okay,” he says, stunned.

They lapse into silence, still swaying on the dance floor when something occurs to Foggy.

“Matt,” he hisses, suddenly. He feels Matt tense. “Did you really just tell me you’re the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen by quoting _Batman Returns_?”

“Uhhh.” Matt says awkwardly. His already drink-flushed cheeks get a little darker. “Yeah. I guess I did.”

“Jesus,” Foggy says. “I always knew you were a nerd but… holy shit. You just reached a level as yet unseen.”

“Well, to be fair, you started it.”

“Oh, be quiet.”

Matt smirks at him.

“Speaking of,” Foggy starts, a little hesitant. “Why did you kiss me that night.”

Matt tilts his head.

“I wanted to,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

It’s so matter-of-fact, like Matt never once considered another reason, that it sends a shiver up Foggy’s spin.

“Um.” Foggy starts. He clears his throat. “Do you... still want to?”

Matt’s lips twitch.

“Are we still under the mistletoe?”

Foggy glances up but then looks at Matt, curiously.

“Does it matter?” He asks.

Matt shakes his head.

“Nope, just thought it might be a little more romantic when I do this,” he says, and then he’s leaning into Foggy.

It’s reminiscent of their first kiss, Matt’s lips gently brushing against his, but this time Matt doesn’t break away and run. This time, Matt’s hand travels up Foggy’s neck and sinks into his hair, pulling him in even closer.

It’s a very, very good kiss, Foggy thinks dazedly. Matt’s mouth is soft against his, his tongue brushing lighting against Foggy’s lower lip. They manage to keep it mostly clean since they’re in the middle of the dance floor, but by the time Foggy pulls away, he feels breathless.

Foggy rests his forehead against Matt’s, taking a deep breath.

“We are going to make another circuit of this room and kiss a few more asses because we need the money if we plan on staying in business much longer. But after that, we are going to escort Karen home, swing by a liquor store, and then we are going back to your place to have a long talk where you explain absolutely everything to me.”

“I can do that,” Matt says after a moment. “And then?”

“And then,” Foggy says, “we’re going to stop talking.”

Matt grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Batman Returns is probably one of the greatest identity porn reveals I've ever seen. I know it wouldn't quite work the same here, since Foggy has no alter ego or anything, but I still wanted to play with the idea anyway.


End file.
